


Making Amends

by soaker87



Category: Spider Riders - All Media Types, スパイダーライダーズ ~オラクルの勇者たち | Spider Riders ~Oracle no Yuusha-tachi~
Genre: Angst, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war over, Buguese contemplates his transgressions, and how they will effect his future. Then, she appears before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net.  
> Just another random continuation idea I wanted to attempt. I guess the only good thing about such an open ending is all the sequel plotline options. Was originally going to make this into something longer, but it wound up being a one-shot.

Buguese stood in front of the remains of Mantid's castle. Although there was only a gentle breeze in the air, both his cape and hair were billowing behind him.

'All is well now,' he thought to himself. 'At long last, light shines over the Insector world. The land is green once again.'

Even around the rubble of the castle, grass was beginning to sprout. It was truly a remarkable sight. Yet still, there was a stinging in the Insectors' heart.

'Someone like me does not yet deserve this.' He walked away from the scene, with the one resolve he could reach on his mind. The Insector people expected Buguese, who was Mantid's second-in-command, to take over as the new emperor. Buguese would be lying if he said he also didn't want this for himself. But he felt he wasn't truly suited for the role. Why did the Insector people still like him, still trust him, despite everything? Even if much of what he did was a front, the war had brought out a true cruelty within him. To reach the end he desired, he was actually capable of hurting everyone around him, putting all his faith into an insane man. A person capable of all that certainly didn't deserve to rule, or even to enjoy the new world. At least, not unless he atoned, somehow.

The man wandered into the forest, which separated the Insector world from the humans'. The poisonous fog which once covered the area was now gone, thanks to the same miracle which restored the Insectors' sunlight. But still, it was not the most beautiful place. As he aimlessly walked, he heard the crackling of a branch behind him. He was being followed?

"Who's there?" Buguese turned around, only to see a startled looking human girl staring at him.

"Buguese… it-it's only me," she stuttered.

"Aqune, why are you here?" Buguese was more shocked than she was, but he tried to keep his voice low, in hopes that nobody else would hear him. "I thought you were with the Spider Riders."

"I was," she replied. "But, Buguese… I had to see you."

Her voice sounded nervous, and she held a hand up to her face, as if trying to cover up her expression. But it was at that moment when Buguese noticed something odd.

"Aqune, where is your manacle?" he asked.

"Oh…" Her facial features suddenly seemed more fragile. "Right now, it's with Magma. I know Portia wanted to see her brother. It won't be permanent, but I thought, for now, I shouldn't keep them apart. I… I don't need a manacle now anyway. There's no reason to fight anymore."

"I see," said Buguese, who then turned away and started walking again. It's wasn't as if it really made a difference to him either way. Aqune was surprised by this, but chose to follow.

"Umm… I'm really glad that you're alive, Buguese," the girl continued. "I was very afraid that I'd never see you again. Even though, before, I didn't think I would feel this way. And… I never got to thank you for saving me." She was smiling now.

"You have no reason to thank me," Buguese said. "If not for me, you wouldn't have needed to be saved."

"That's not true," Aqune protested. Well, despite her reply, maybe it was partially true, she realized. Nonetheless, she didn't fault him. "I chose to help your people a long time ago," she continued. "I wasn't forced to."

"Perhaps that was the wrong choice," replied Buguese. "Then, you could have been with your Spider Riders all along. You wouldn't have needed to part with your precious spider now. Maybe it would be best if you just went back to them."

It wasn't that Buguese didn't want Aqune around. Possibly, she was the only person he would have enjoyed to have in his company now. But of course, her presence was a reminder of why the man was wandering through the forest in the first place. She made him feel guilty.

"I'm sure I'll see them again soon," Aqune said. "Now that we're all at peace, that won't be any problem. So, I'm not worried. But I am a little worried about you. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular," Buguese replied. The part about her being worried about him he wasn't sure how to reply to. "Simply, I'm going on a journey. Somehow, I must atone for everything I've done. Until then, I'm not suited to have the Insector lands. Simply seeing it… knowing it was restored was a great enough reward in itself."

Aqune looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, you don't deserve it?"

"You should know the answer well, Aqune," he responded.

"Buguese, I'm not angry with you," she said. "I don't think I could ever hold a grudge against you, and that's not just because I'm a handmaiden. And I'm sure Stags and Beerain and the rest feel the same."

"Even if that's true," Buguese said, "I'm not ready to forgive myself."

Aqune looked down, her eyes filled with worry.

"In that case, Buguese, let me come with you." She looked up at him again with a smile.

Hearing this odd proposal, Buguese finally turned to face her.

"Why?"

"Because, just like before, I want to help you. You may not see what's to like about you, but I do. Someone who can acknowledge their flaws, who wants to change themselves, is someone who would make a great leader. I'll do everything I can to help you do what's right. And so, I'll follow you wherever you want to go, if you'll allow it."

"Aqune…" he said. Were her words true? Buguese wasn't one to believe anything was that simple. But, he really wanted to believe her. Perhaps, he needed her company after all. "Come with me," he decided. "For as long as you choose." Then, he turned away from her once more.

"Right!" Aqune said, her eyes brightened. She ran to his side, taking his hand in hers.

'Since the moment you saved me, that was when I finally understood my feelings for you,' she thought to herself. 'So let me try and save you this time.'


End file.
